Shun Kazami/Image Gallery
Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers File:Shun_is_beastly.png|Shun Shun Kazame.jpg File:133848_1249204937899.34res_479_300.jpg File:Shun_Screen.JPG|Shun and Skyress on the Intermission Screen File:Shun.jpg|Shun and Skyress on the Intermission Screen 80.jpg wp-shun-2.jpg|Shun and Storm Skyress Shun_turns_around.png Shun_and_Masquerade.png|Shun and Masquerade Shun_field_open.png|Shun opening the battle field Shun_tells_dan_about_ability_card.png Shun_with_gate_card.png Shun_and_Dan_during_battle.png|Shun vs. Dan Shun_pic.png shun2.PNG|Shun in Season 1 intro Bakugan ep 31 d.png|Shun watching his ill mother Shun_out_of_bed.png|Shun with his hair down Shuns_Landing.png|Shun's Landing 49 14.png|Shun cries over a wounded Skyress. 49 13.png|Shun attacks Hairadee 49 7.png 49 1.png|Shun and Komba Shun_and_Storm_Skyress.png Shun_Ninja_Style.png Hb.png bgtybgt.png bg.png Bygy1.png fggvhg1.png Sh.jpg Dan-and-Shun-as-Kids-bakugan-battle-brawlers-15474398-548-414.gif Alice and Shun.jpg Shun and Alice.jpg ShuN-only-shun-kazami-24185255-900-563.png S1Shun.jpg Shun ready to throw his Bakugan.jpg|Shun ready to throw his Bakugan Shun-Kazami-shun-kazami-6367062-455-268.jpg|Deleted scene of Shun's photo 89.jpg|Shun in the rank list 90.jpg|Shun opening a Gate Card Shun-Skyress-deleted-scene.jpg|Deleted scene of Skyress and Shun Captură-ecran.png|Shun in the first japanese opening Captură-ecran-6.png|Shun turns around Shun-and-Alice-alice-gehabich-14479636-1024-768.jpg Screenshot at 2011-10-13 11_20_07.png|Shun crying in episode 31 File:Alice-protect-Shun-alice-gehabich-14356624-800-600.jpg Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia ShunK.png File:Shun_Kazami.gif|Shun activating Ability Card Picture 393.png Shun portal.png|Shun falls into a dimensional gate that takes him to New Vestroia. File:096.PNG|Shun throwing his Bakugan Shun-Ingram.png|Shun and Ingram (ball form) 407182_1272516416120_448_330.jpg|Shun and Runo File:094.PNG|Shun 4wayb.jpg|Shun and Ace VS Lync and Volt File:029.PNG|Shun and all of his Bakugan in New Vestroia Ingramshun.jpg|Ingram and Shun Masteringramshun.jpg|Master Ingram and Shun OMGISANINJAEMOWITHCLOSEDEYES.PNG|Shun with closed eyes Shun And Ingram Site..JPG Shun-bakugan-battle-brawlers-11841710-300-225.jpg|Shun knocked out Shun New Vestroia.PNG|Shun in Bakugan Interspace, ready to test it with Hawktor Shun and Ingram screen.PNG|Shun and Ingram on the Intermission Screen File:Shun_Master_Ingram.jpg|Shun and Master Ingram on the intermission screen. Shun5.jpg jkjkn.png|Shun steals a Gauntlet shortly after meeting Ingram 16.png|Shun and Ace shake hands before departing Shun and Alice 52.PNG|Shun and Alice in Bakugan New Vestroia Episode 52 japanese ending Snapshot - 5.jpg|Shun with Alice and Marucho in the Japanese Ending of Episode 52 57.jpg|Dan Shun and Marucho Ep 6 18.png|Shuns New Vestoria debut 9 10.png 9 02.png 9 01.png 2011-07-15 1254.png 169.jpg|Shun Julie and Ace 187.jpg|Shun vs Lync shunNVCA.jpg sweet shun shun kazami.jpg shun-shun-kazami-11713709-476-352.jpg Bakugan Brawler3.jpg Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Shun_Kazami_Series_3.png|Shun at Bakugan.com Rdmj.jpg|Dan, Marucho, Shun, Ren, and Jake File:Fabia_Shun.jpg|Fabia throwing Shun File:Shun_Fabia.jpg|Shun and Fabia gi_shun_hawktor_1024x768_2.jpg|Shun at Bakugan.com Fabia-marucho-and-shun-fabia-sheen-13780185-512-351.jpg|Fabia Marucho and Shun Picture 216.png|Shun and the Brawlers are made Castle Knights BKGN GI episode 14 4.png|Shun FabiaShun-deleted scene.jpg|Fabia and Shun in the deleted scene of Episode 4 Deletesscene-GI-4.jpg|Fabia and Shun in the deleted scene of Episode 4 BKGN GI episode 14 2.png|Fabia, Shun, and Dan Danshun.jpg |Shun and Dan summoning Battle Gear Bakuga10.jpg|The Bakugan Brawlers in Gundalian Invaders Shun Kazami GI.PNG|Shun. Shun and Hawktor GI.PNG|Shun and Hawktor. Shun disguised as a Gundalian Guardian GI.PNG|Shun disguised as a Gundalian soilder. File:Hawktor_Shun.jpg|Shun and Hawktor on the Intermission Screen Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.02.10 PM.png|Shun in his Castle Knight uniform with Hawktor on the Intermission Screen Patryk_Jan_Cesarz_Patryciusz.jpg|Shun and Hawktor's official art from the Cartoon Network website. Shun gi.PNG|Shun in the Japanese Ending Shun Gundalian Invaders.jpg 52C6DF919777848870557F_Large.jpg bakuganbrawlers_1282341478.jpg Shun largest.png ShowChar(3).png ShunReturns.png Fs9.jpg Fs3.jpg Shun2.jpg Shunturn.jpg 1895.jpg Do wikia 3.jpg|Shun kicking the flower BBOJ2.JPG Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge ShunCN.png|Shun On Cartoon Network (Arc 1) Shuntayleanmsc5.JPG|Shun and Taylean on the Intermission Screen Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 2 2 360p 1 0011.jpg|Shun activating an ability card Dan, marucho, shun mechtanum surge.png|Shun, Dan and Marucho Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 3 _2_2___360p__0037.jpg|Shun and Taylean Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 1 2 360p 1 0009.jpg|Shun sits and ponders over recent events. Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 2 2 360p 1 0010.jpg|Shun With Taylean Shun MS.png Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0009.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 Part 1 2 360p 1 0026.jpg|Dan is angered when Shun tells him to take a break from brawling Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 Part 1 2 360p 1 0025.jpg|A clear turmoil is present between Dan and Shun Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 Part 1 2 360p 1 0004.jpg|Shun and Sellon Shun MS 2.png 123456789.jpg|Shun and Taylean in ball form. bakugan shun..jpg|Shun activating an ability card. Patryk Jan cesarz HaosWolf 100.jpg|Shun and Taylean's official art from the Cartoon Network website. Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 7 1_2_1_0007.jpg|Shun refuses to continue waiting for Dan shun.2.jpg|Shun and Taylean shun.3.jpg|Shun and Taylean shun.5.jpg|Shun Shun....jpg|Shun throwing Taylean Shun epi10-1.png|Shun watching the appearance of Silent Strike wow.PNG|Shun and Taylean creating Silent Strike a.jpg|Shun Kazami b.bmp.jpg|Shun looking at a Chaos Bakugan d.jpg|Marucho tries to convince Shun to take a break Q.bmp.jpg|Shun throwing Taylean f.bmp.jpg|Shun n.bmp.jpg|Shun and Taylean t.bmp.jpg|Shun P.bmp.jpg E.bmp.jpg Cc.bmp.jpg Dan-Marucho-Shun MS1.png Rafe & Paige 3.jpg|Paige and Rafe come to Shun's rescue Jmji.png|Shun, Marucho and Dan in photo (EP 11) Shun3.jpg Brawlers.jpg MS_Shun_1600x1200.jpg|Shun and Taylean bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 _1_2__1_0003.jpg 2_1_0025.jpg 2_1_0026.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 1 2 1 0008.jpg Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 12.20.44 PM.png|Shun telling Taylean to defeat the chaos Bakugan Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 12.24.36 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 12.23.04 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 12.27.20 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 11.56.15 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 6.22.11 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.04.34 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 7.21.33 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 2.09.09 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 2.17.34 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-14 at 1.20.25 AM.JPG|Shun mad mechtanium-surge-bakugan-mechtanium-surge-22876938-480-360.jpg Screen shot 2011-07-14 at 1.28.00 PM.JPG|shun hurt after Taylean got defeated by Smasheon Bakugan - Shun Kazami 5.png|Shun watching Sellon and her teammates Bakugan - Shun Kazami 2.png|"You and I...are nothing alike!" Bakugan - Shun Kazami 1.png|Shun angry at Sellon Screen shot 2011-07-22 at 7.49.12 PM.JPG|Noah and Shun Screen Shot 2011-07-27 at 5.18.02 PM.JPG Chris, Soon, And Shun.PNG|Shun as Chris and Soon new leader|link=Dark Moon Screen Shot 2011-08-08 at 7.47.40 AM.JPG|Shun talk with Spectra and Dan. Shun Yet Etkinleştirme.jpg Bakucolar4.jpg Shun MS.jpg Shun and Marucho.jpg Shun and Marucho 2.jpg 2716.png 3.JPG Shun and Marucho2.jpg Shun Kazami MS.jpg Shun MS5.jpg ShunMS.jpg ShunMS2A.jpg Shun1.jpg Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 3.47.41 PM.JPG|Shun throwing Jaakor Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 8.02.59 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 8.05.21 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 7.18.02 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-13 at 7.33.50 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-13 at 7.35.05 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-13 at 7.35.21 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-13 at 7.36.47 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-13 at 7.38.10 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-13 at 7.38.28 PM.JPG|Shun smiling Dan, Shun and Marucho.jpg Dan, Mira and Shun.jpg Dan, Marucho and Shun.JPG ShunMS003.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 5.32.55 PM.JPG Shun and Jaakor2.png Shun and Jaakor.png 1239.JPG 1236.JPG 1237.JPG 1241.JPG 1244.JPG Screenshot at 2011-10-04 21 15 47.png Screenshot at 2011-10-04 21 45 19.png Screenshot at 2011-10-04 21 45 31.png Screenshot at 2011-10-04 21 46 59.png Screenshot at 2011-10-04 21 19 38.png Screenshot at 2011-10-04 21 11 28.png Screenshot at 2011-10-04 21 08 01.png Screenshot at 2011-10-04 20 38 10.png Fortatron5.jpg 1301.JPG 1304.JPG BFBL.JPG 1330.JPG Gb5.JPG Shun Intermission Screen.png 1360.JPG Screen Shot 2011-10-31 at 12.58.18 AM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-10-03 at 9.56.55 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-10-03 at 9.58.04 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-10-03 at 9.55.16 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-10-03 at 9.59.06 PM.JPG Screenshot at 2011-10-04 21 43 08.png ShunLG.JPG 1403.JPG 1405.JPG 1410.JPG 1411.JPG 1414.JPG 1417.JPG 1421.JPG 1441.JPG 1440.JPG Screenshot at 2011-11-21 19:14:54.png Screenshot at 2011-11-21 19:08:28.png Screenshot at 2011-11-21 19:08:33.png Screenshot at 2011-11-21 19:01:55.png Screenshot at 2011-11-21 19:11:43.png Screenshot at 2011-11-21 18:57:22.png Screenshot at 2011-11-21 18:56:38.png Screenshot at 2011-11-21 19:15:02.png Others Bakugan defenders 11 1280.jpg 12465765.jpg B2-ventus.jpg Category:Image Galleries